San Valentín global
by Luna Arsenica
Summary: San Valentín para los niños de Global Mpreg, by Sumika Murasame/I.Love.you.Mothi  si no leíste el fic no entenderás naaaaadaaa
1. Xue x Jan

Importante: Aclaro algunas cositas:

1) Estas historias se ubican en alguna especie de Universo Alterno en el que no pasó todo lo de Aurora y eso…

2) Si ven algo raro, un hechicero lo hizo… (?

(Ok, no, cúlpenme a mi por fail OTL)

Finalmente, enjoy! …si pueden…

* * *

**1.**

No era un día fácil. San Valentín era demasiado complicado cuando tus padres conservan ese fervor juvenil y pasan un día mucho más apasionado y romántico que el de muchos jóvenes.

Y se volvía un día mucho más complicado para alguien cuyo amor ni siquiera era correspondido.

Pero él y su hermana habían acordado dejar a sus padres solos. Ya sabían cómo eran las cosas y eso le había dejado cierta sensación de incomodidad hacia San Valentín.

No sabía qué hacer, pero no podía permanecer en su casa, y Annya ya había encontrado una excusa para desaparecer de la casa hasta el día siguiente.

¿Tal vez podía ir a un cyber café? ¿A tomar algo? Pero… ¿Sólo? Y no tenía el valor como para proponerle a Jan salir con él JUSTAMENTE el 14 de febrero. No, demasiado obvio. Entonces tendría que conformarse con salir a pasear a Yang… Y todo el mundo lo miraría raro y los naturistas lo denunciarían de nuevo y tendría que molestar a su madre otra vez para recuperarlo. No, mejor no. Pobre panda, pero pasearlo no era nada fácil.

Preparó sus llaves y se abrigó, decidido a vagar solo, pero en el momento en que estaba por avisarle a sus padres que se ausentaría, sonó el teléfono. Y entonces lo oyó. Su madre hablaba con alguien y le decía "Sí, está en casa. Ya lo busco, aru"

Cuando escuchó a su madre gritar "¡Xue-aru! ¡Teléfono para ti, aru!", su cerebro ya había procesado todas las posibilidades y había adivinado de quién era la llamada…

"¡Hola Xue! ¿Cómo estás?" Jan. Xue reprimió un suspiro al responder "¡Jan! Bien, ¿tú?"

La conversación, como siempre, se alargó por horas. Jan había heredado, entre muchas otras, la costumbre de hablar mucho de cosas simples – casi podría decirse triviales- de su madre. Pero Xue podía rescatar de esas horas de charla algunas frases puntuales que lo hacían muy feliz: "¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?", y, cuando le respondió que no, "¿Quieres acompañarme al mall?"

Salir con Jan era caro. Le gustaba mucho la ropa de moda, primera marca, y siempre salían a comer algo después de comprar. En un restaurant muy lujoso, por supuesto. Pero había pocas cosas que Xue disfrutara más que la compañía de ese rubio loco. Claro que prefería jugar con él a algún videojuego adictivo o navegar juntos por internet. Sin embargo, le encantaba la manera en que Jan le preguntaba si algo le quedaba bien, y esas charlas en el restaurant…

Salió de su ensueño sólo cuando su madre le preguntó asombrado "¡Xue-aru! ¿A dónde vas tan lindo?"

Su rostro se tiñó de un tono carmesí a oírlo, y respondió tímidamente "A-a ninguna parte… Bueno, sí, o sea… Voy al mall con Jan. No sé a qué hora volveré, luego te aviso"

Yao lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, y le entregó una caja de chocolates "¡Buena suerte, aru! ¡Pásenla bien!"

Xue miró la caja de chocolates, luego a su madre y volvió la vista nuevamente a los dulces, sonrojándose aún más, si eso era posible "¡M-má! ¡No es lo que piensas…!"

Yao rió suavemente y lo miró divertido "¡Hey, a todos les gustan los chocolates, aru! Si pensara que tienes una cita te daría otra cosa. Así que, pásenla bien"

El chino se alejó riendo, dejando a un shockeado Xue con una caja de chocolates y una decisión por tomar: si era o no una cita.

* * *

Jan siempre tardaba un poco en llegar al lugar de encuentro, que casi siempre era un banco en la entrada del mall. Hacía frío, pero ya no nevaba, y el paisaje era hermoso para ser tan urbano. Prefería los cañaverales, sí, pero Varsovia tenía lo suyo. Y el tesoro más precioso de esa ciudad llegaba corriendo, sus mejillas coloreadas por el esfuerzo, su cabello rubio despeinado por el viento.

"Xue… Perdón por la tardanza, o sea… ¡No sé qué pasó, estaba hablando con mi madre y al rato, cuando me di cuenta, era como, super tarde…! ¿Esperaste mucho?"

Xue lo observó con ternura mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan rápido con tan poco aire en los pulmones? "No, está bien, llegué hace poco"

El rubio suspiró aliviado y le sonrió al ofrecerle "¿Y bien? ¿Entramos? ¡Debe estar totalmente tibiecito ahí dentro!"

* * *

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando salieron del mall ya había anochecido, y Xue recordó entonces que aún no había decidido qué hacer ni dónde pasar a noche.

"¿Qué sucede, Xue?" preguntó Jan, notando algo extraño. Sin embargo, comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurant de siempre, tomando a su amigo del brazo. Éste le respondió algo nervioso "Uhm, no es nada… Es que, todavía no sé qué decirle a mis padres… O sea, a qué hora vuelvo. Porque en realidad no se supone que vuelva… Pero si no pongo una excusa, se preocuparán. Especialmente mamá"

Jan rió y tiró de su brazo, acercándolo más a él "¡Ay Xue, eres totalmente divertido! ¡A veces me recuerdas a mi padres, son como, terriblemente preocupones!"

Xue frunció un poco el ceño y desvió la mirada, nervioso, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rubio "No sé por qué o dices. Pero es que Annya y yo acordamos dejarlos solos por… San Valentín, ya sabes…"

Afortunadamente para Xue, Jan no notó lo nervioso que se puso al pronunciar las últimas palabras, y sólo respondió "Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa. De paso podrías hacerme compañía, o sea… Mis padres se fueron a Lituania, y yo como que soy pésimo cocinando… O bah, ¡al menos en comparación contigo, Xue! ¡Y podríamos jugar juntos, y sería como totalmente divertido! ¡Así que deberías quedarte conmigo!"

La sonrisa del rubio desalentó cualquier negativa por parte del otro joven, que le devolvió el gesto y agregó con paciencia "Claro, Jan. No es mala idea, ¡me salvaste! Espera, le aviso a mis padres y vamos a tomar algo"

* * *

"Hey, nuestros padres se ponen totalmente raros para San Valentín, ¿no…?"

La voz de Jan llamó la atención del Xue tras largo rato en slencio. No era un silencio incómodo, no – era más bien un silencio reflexivo, uno observando el lugar como si no fuera una escena tan familiar para los dos, el otro perdido en los brillantes ojos verdes del objeto de su adoración, preguntándose que hacer.

Al oír al rubio, Xue analizó sus palabras y, tras pensar un poco, le respondió "… Puede ser… Pero no es tan raro, sólo se aman mucho"

"¿… Sí?" murmuró el rubio "'Amor', ¿eh…? Me pregunto cómo se sentirá…"

Xue sintió cómo su corazón se sacudía al oír esas palabras "Supongo que… raro"

"Uhm…" murmuró Jan asintiendo, y tras permanecer un momento hundido en sus pensamientos, se levantó y sugirió con una sonrisa "¿Vamos?"

Xue lo miró con ternura, se levantó y le ofreció su brazo "Vamos"

* * *

Xue en verdad no esperaba una noche así. En serio, de otra forma tal vez hubiera aceptado otro 'regalo' de su madre.

Todo era tan perfecto cuando simplemente jugaban videojuegos y no pensaban en la seriedad de la vida, la muerte, las naciones, los humanos, las emociones, sueños, frustraciones… el amor.

Todo era tan perfecto en momentos así…. Pero esa perfección nunca era eterna.

"Hey, Xue… Como que tengo hambre o algo así, ¿te importa si cenamos…?"

'Cenar' para Jan significaba poner la mesa y lavar algunas cosas mientras Xue cocinaba.

"¿Chop suey está bien? No tengo ganas de preparar algo muy elaborado y ya me harté del arroz frito…"

"¡Claro, tu chop suey es como, riquísimo! Pero el arroz frito tampoco está mal…" respondió el rubio.

"Jan…" Xue giró sus ojos exasperado "Mamá estuvo algo ocupado últimamente, Annya sólo sabe quemar estofados y recocinar guisos, y yo estoy poco inspirado últimamente… ¡No comí más que arroz frito durante los últimos 3 días!"

El rubio rió al oír la explicación de su amigo y sólo atinó a responder "Ok, ok, como digas… Mesa para dos y ya te ayudo un poco…"

A veces, Jan dejaba de ser un desastre en la cocina y lo asistía con algunas cosas. Cortaba verduras según sus indicaciones, medía las cantidades de los ingredientes o hasta condimentaba bastante bien algunas ensaladas. Xue se sentía un poco orgulloso de pensar que tal vez con su ayuda Jan podría hasta aprender a subsistir solo sin intoxicarse. Pero siempre fue mucho mejor para las cosas de estética.

Xue se quedó helado cuando salió de la cocina, platos en mano, y vio la decoración que había hecho Jan esta vez. Siempre se esmeraba mucho en poner la mesa, aunque él dijera que era sólo inspiración espontánea.

Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía inusualmente… ¿romántica?

"Ehm… ¿Jan?"

"¡Aw, no! ¡No me digas que ya lo viste!" le reprochó el rubio, apareciendo detrás suyo con una botella de algo que parecía alguna bebida cara y algo de hielo.

"Ups… ¿Perdón?" se disculpó Xue, mirando sin embargo con bastante cariño la bella escena ante sus ojos: la pequeña mesa cubierta por un mantel rojo , velas del mismo color en el mismo, dos copas con una servilleta elegantemente doblado, y los finos cubiertos. Ah, y los almohadones rojos sobre las sillas de madera. Toda una cena íntima…

Jan le restó al hecho de que su amigo arruinara la sorpresa con un suspiro, y caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde dejó la botella (un espumante de fruta, aparentemente). Xue corrió amablemente su silla luego de dejar los platos sobre la mesa, y el rubio se sentó sonriéndole ante el gesto de caballerosidad.

"Eres tan tierno, Xue…" rió el rubio, prendiendo las velas "¿Podrías apagar la luz antes de sentarte?"

El joven hizo lo que le pedían y luego tomó asiento frente a su amigo, al que contempló mientras intentaba destapar la botella "¿Puedo?"

Jan lo miró confundido "¿Qué cosa?"

Xue se levantó un poco y tomó la botella de las delicadas manos del rubio. ¡Por Dios, a veces parecía una niña! Afortunadamente ese día al menos no estaba vestido como una… Y sin embargo estaba hermoso.

"¿Y qué es esto de nuevo?" preguntó Xue mientras servía un poco de la bebida en cada copa.

"Un espumante de fresa. Es bastante rico, y pensé que te gustaría…" respondió el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su copa con elegancia casi felina. Sólo por el bien de esa escena, obra de arte viviente, Xue tomó un trago de la suya "No está mal"

"¡Obvio que no! Yo lo elegí personalmente" sonrió el rubio de esa forma tan encantadora que lo caracterizaba. Xue no supo si era el alcohol o el hechizo natural de Jan lo que lo hizo comentar unos momentos después "Sabes… Trajo postre. Al menos para ti"

Jan lo miró de una forma indescifrable, pero parecía como si quisiera ocultar sorpresa "¿Ah, sí? Yo ya había preparado algo, pero bueno…"

Cuando los dos terminaron su cena, Xue se levantó a buscar los chocolates que le había entregado su madre. Así que finalmente sí había resultado ser una cita. Sí que era perceptivo, ese chino… Pero todo eso lo había impulsado a decidirse: le entregaría los chocolates, y si Jan aún no entendía… Entonces ni idea. Así que esperaba que comprendiera el simbolismo.

Xue se sintió sorprendido por segunda vez al ver a Jan apoyado en la puerta de la cocina de una manera bastante sugestiva, pero con una mirada tímida en sus ojos.

"Jan…" lo miró con sus ojos oscuros brillando intensamente "Feliz San Valentín, y gracias…"

Jan se acercó un poco más de lo necesario, tomó la caja que le ofrecía Xue y le entregó una hermosa cajita roja con un moño rosa. Cuando su amigo bajó la vista, la cabeza y la guardia, el rubio aprovechó para tocar los finos labios del morocho con los suyos de una manera extremadamente tierna.

"Feliz San Valentín, Xue… Y no es nada"

* * *

Momentos después, sin saber bien cómo ni cuándos (pero sí por qué), los dos se encontraban tirados en el sillón besándose apasionadamente.

Tal vez fuera por el vino, pero Xue pudo sentir un agradable gusto dulce en los labios de Jan. De todas formas, ya fuera por su gusto por los dulces o por su ternura natural, Xue imaginaba que los delicados labios del rubio tendrían ese sabor dulce, adictivo, más embriagador que el vodka de su padre.

Jan era más dulce y romántico de lo que pensaba. No sólo había preparado esa tierna trampa para atraparlo aún más en su hechizo – le murmuraba entre besos incontables 'te amo's. Era admirable, considerando que Xue sólo había podido decírselo una vez (luego de ese primer beso), totalmente rojo y tartamudeando.

"Obvio que ahora somos, como, novios, ¿no?" preguntó Jan, acurrucándose contra Xue en el sillón.

"Claro" le respondió sonriendo el otro. Pero no era suficiente.

"Y eres, como, totalmente mío y todo eso, ¿verdad?

"Ahm, sí"

"Y saldremos más seguido, y nos tomaremos de las manos, y nos besaremos con amor para saludarnos o porque sí…"

"Sí…"

"Y nos casaremos, y eventualmente…"

"¡Si, Jan, sí!" interrumpió Xue, adivinando lo que seguía. Su rostro estaba rojo como el sol del atardecer, pero él estaba feliz. Un día complicado había pasado a ser el más feliz de su vida.

Seguramente no tenía nada que envidiarle a Annya.

* * *

Ok, ya pueden matarme si quieren... *huye*


	2. Ludovik x Asbjorn

**2. **

Se despertó sonriente. Hoy era el día, estaba seguro. Por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que todo saldría como lo planeaba.

Así que se levantó, se abrigó y apenas tomó algo para calentar el cuerpo, aunque casi no era necesario – Hacía frío afuera, pero el paisaje estaba hermoso ¡y el sólo pensar en recorrerlo con su amado lo emocionaba tanto…!

No estaba muy lejos de la casa del responsable de dichos sentimientos, y como sus padres habían partido hacia Dinamarca (paseos románticos… tan frío que parecía su madre, pero en su interior se derretía como un hielo al sol del verano cuando su padre actuaba románticamente) no tenía que dar explicaciones ni tenía un horario de regreso ni debía llamar a casa ni nada… Libertad: lo único casi tan hermoso como su Asbjorn.

Hablando de él, ¡estaba _tan_ adorable cuando atendió la puerta! Despeinado, con cara de dormido y un cepillo de dientes en la boca. Pero la escena fue breve, ya que al ver quien lo esperaba del otro lado, el joven 'angelical' cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio, que se quedó sonriéndole a la madera maciza de la misma.

Luego de muchos intentos y llamados, incluyendo apodos que su tesoro odiaba, el rubio finalmente consiguió que su malhumorado amorcito le abriera la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con su cabello peinado como siempre y mejor vestido. Su rostro reflejaba aún un poco de sueño camuflado de exasperación cuando preguntó bruscamente "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿No puedo pasar?" preguntó el rubio, al notar que Asbjorn 'se le había olvidado' ese detalle. El aludido se encogió de hombros y se corrió de la puerta, cerrándola tras el molesto invitado.

"¡Pff….! Mucho mejor así, ¡hace frío ahí afuera!"

"… No dan ganas de salir. Nuestros padres están locos" agregó asintiendo el más joven. El rubio lo miró incrédulo "¡Pero, Asbjorn…! ¡Yo iba a proponerte exactamente lo mismo!"

El menor levantó una ceja "¿… Salir?"

El rubio asintió sonriendo.

"¿Solos?"

Otro movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza rubia.

"¿Para San Valentín y con este frío?"

Luego de un último gesto positivo de parte del joven vikingo, Asbjorn respondió "Ni en un millón de años"

"¡Awww, por favor!" Ludovik sabía que tendría que rogar, pero tenía esperanzas "¡Hice un trato con mi padre por el cual debo salir con alguien para San Valentín! Y de verdad prefiero que seas tú"

Asbjorn ni siquiera lo pensó "Necesitarás más que un trato con otra persona para convencerme de algo así"

Por la firmeza de su voz parecía difícil hacerlo ceder, pero la duda en sus ojos no decía lo mismo "Aww, ¿Asby? ¡Por favor! ¿… Al menos podemos hacer un trato…?"

Las últimas palabras del rubio llamaron la atención de su amado. Ludovik sabía que a Asbjorn le gustaba hacerse rogar, sentirse importante y necesario aunque tal vez él mismo lo ignorara. Pero si era por 'interés', se sentía más libre de aceptar…

"¿… Qué propones?"

"Bueno, si me das una chance hoy, haré lo que me digas por una semana: limpiar tu habitación, cocinar lo que quieras, ¡incuso dejarte en paz por un máximo de media hora por vez…! Aunque, claro, si quieres otra cosa…"

La sonrisa sugestiva del rubio fue rápidamente tapada por un almohadazo de parte de su irritable primo "Ok. Pero sabes qué pasará si papá se entera, así que dejame un minuto para disfrazarme un poco…"

Ludovik suspiró. Sabía que no era el único motivo, pero el sólo hecho de que aceptara salir con él ya era demasiado. Y más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz por décadas, tal vez siglos "Bueno, te espero aquí"

* * *

Ludovik permanecía esperando en el sofá del living, preguntándose qué le tardaba tanto a su Asbjorn. No es que le molestara esperar – por él, esperaría toda una eternidad. Y tal vez le gustaba pensar que se tomaba tanto tiempo por arreglarse para él…

Sólo que no esperaba tener tanta razón. Asbjorn jamás lo admitiría, pero se había vestido exactamente a Ludovik le gustaba: elegante pero juvenil, simplemente hermoso.

"Woah… ¡Mami Noru en verdad hace todo bien!" piropeó el rubio luego del shock inicial. Su primo se sonrojó al instante, y en un segundo el rubio recibía otro almohadazo "Ya vamónos, idiota"

Ludovik le ofreció su brazo, pero no esperaba que su amado aceptara la invitación. Al notar que lo miraba sorprendido, Asbjorn explicó "Es sólo porque hace mucho frío"

* * *

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato alrededor del bosque, Asbjorn temblaba de vez en cuando y Ludovik lo abrigaba entre sus brazos. El menor lo insultaba de todas las maneras poibles y se sonrojaba, según el 'por la ira' o 'por el frío'. El rubio sólo sonreía – no podía evitar sonreir.

De pronto, el rostro del mayor se iluminó con una sonrisa aún más brillante (de ser eso posible) y, arrastrando a su primo de la mano, lo llevo hacia una enorme extensión de hielo.

"Ha… Ha… ¿Qué haces, idiota?" le reprochó Asbjorn, aún recobrando el aliento Ludovk rió divertido "¡Eres tan flojo, Asbjorn!"

"… Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa" el menor se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, ofendido. Su primo lo miró con ternura y le propuso "¿Patinamos?"

Asbjorn lo miró como si le hubiera señalado un dinosaurio (inexistente, por supuesto) "¿Me ves con patines?"

Y para enfatizar el comentario, levantó uno de sus pies casi a la altura del rostro del rubio. Éste ignoró el gesto y, apartando la bota de su amor, le restó importancia al hecho con una sonrisa "¡No importa, podemos patinar con botas!"

Obviamente Asbjorn no tenía opción, y Ludovik se lo demostró arrastrándolo de las manos hacia el lago y haciéndolo girar. Al notar cómo se desestabilizaba, el rubio supuso que tenía miedo y lo acercó para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron así abrazados un rato en medio del hielo, casi sin darse cuenta de que seguían deslizándose. Asbjorn quiso llamarle la atención al rubio, pero, al sorprender al mayor con su voz, ambos terminaron cayendo al hielo frío. En una posición increíblemente sugestiva.

Asbjorn intentaba levantarse, pero el hielo lo hacía resbalarse y cada vez se caía más sobre su primo. Ludovik, por su parte, no podía reaccionar - no sabía qué hacer.

¿Seguir sus instintos y asustar a Asbjorn, o quedarse ahí como un idiota intentando controlarse?

Para empeorar las cosas, Asbjorn levantó la mirada y sus ojos expresaron un horror indecible. La sorpresa de identificar dos siluetas patinando graciosamente de la mano hacia su dirección le hizo perder el poco equilibrio que había intentado mantener con todas sus fuerzas, y finalmente cayó sobre su shockeado primo.

Ludovik sentía que no podría controlarse mucho, pero en el momento en que intentó besar a Absjorn, esté le ordenó (¿o suplicó…?) "No. No ahora"

Ludovik miró en la misma dirección que apuntaban los ojos de su amado primo sólo para copiar su expresión de shock. Eran esos dos… ¿Hillevi y Niklas?

Lo que Absjorn no había logrado por la sorpresa que le provocó verlos, lo continuó Ludovik por instinto ante el mismo estímulo: levantarse con prisa. Mucha prisa.

Pero antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, el menor ya se había deslizado detrás de unos arbustos. Al verlo, Ludovik lo siguió con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz.

"¿… Por qué? No puede ser que este lago.." murmuró Asbjron, cuyas mejillas se habían coloreado como si la temperatura no fuera de bastantes grados bajo 0. Al oírlo, Ludovik finalmente reaccionó "… Pero… ¿Ya estamos en la frontera con Suecia?"

Asbjorn simplemente comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia atrás en cuclillas "Sólo vámonos"

Ludovik lo miró algo herido, pero luego asintió y lo siguió "Mejor así. No quiero ver al sueco ese. Además, seguro están muy ocupados en su mundito aparte de enamorados"

Asbjorn pareció reaccionar mal a eso y ordenó "Quiero irme a casa, estoy cansado. Y hace frío"

"¿Uhm…? Como digas…"

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Asbjorn, el menor se despojó violentamente de sus abrigos y corrió a su cuarto. Ludovik no dudó en seguirlo, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada con llave.

"¿Asbjorn?" llamó, preocupado.

"Vete" le ordenó el otro desde el interior de la habitación. El rubio se apoyó en la puerta y contestó "No. No me iré hasta estar seguro de que estás bien"

"Estoy bien. ¡Déjame solo, idiota!"

"No"

"**¡Fuera de mi casa!**"

"Es la casa de mi padre"

"**¡BASTA!**" por fin Asbjorn se decidió a abrir la puerta, golpeando fuertemente con ella a su primo "¿No puedes dejarme solo? Dijiste que harías todo lo que te pidiera"

Ludovik, tirado en el piso por el impacto, desvió su mirada y contestó con convicción "No puedo. No podría. Yo te amo, Asbjorn"

El menor lo miró con furia y… ¿lágrimas en los ojos? "**¡No digas eso!**"

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ludovik de verdad quería quedarse al lado de la puerta todo el día, o hasta que Asbjorn saliera, pero luego de unas horas empezó a sentirse muy hambriento… Después de todo, sólo había desayunado o algo así y ya casi era de noche.

Bajó a la cocina pensando qué podría cocinar. Seguramente Absjorn también tendría hambre – Salieron antes de la hora del almuerzo y no habían comido nada. Finalmente se decidió por algo liviano, tal vez una sopa de verduras. Quizás podría preparar algún postre para Absjorn, también…

Repasó el día mentalmente mientras buscaba ingredientes y alguna buena olla. Pero la única que encontró estaba en la pileta para lavar, sucia con… ¿chocolate? La lavó intentando restarle importancia, sin embargo al abrir la heladera para sacar las verduras encontró un corazón de papel de aluminio.

Examinó el corazón de cerca y notó que en realidad el papel de aluminio envolvía algo sólido… Lo abrió para hallar un chocolate con esa forma tan popular para San Valentín, y sobre él podía leerse, escrito con chocolate blanco, 'Ludovik'.

Reconociendo la prolija letra de su Asbjorn, corrió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de su primo y lo encontró a punto de salir.

Al verlo, Asbjorn intentó volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Ludovik logró entrar a la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y dijo, mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos violáceos de su amado "¿Qué es esto?"

El menor miró el corazón que le mostraba su primo con una expresión aún más horrorizada que la que puso al ver a sus primos en el lago "… Eso… ¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

"No importa. Es tuyo, ¿no?" dijo el rubio, y le entregó el chocolate antes de besar su frente "No me importa que me odies, yo te amo"

Ludovik no esperaba que los ojos de Asbjorn se nublaran de lágrimas, pero si esperaba que le gritara y lo golpeara "¡Eres un idiota! ¡Demasiado inútil! ¡Y además un mentiroso, dijiste que harías lo que te dijera y no lo cumpliste! **¿Y ahora esto? **_**¡Ya no lo digas tan tranquilamente!**_"

El rubio suspiró antes de tomar las muñecas de su amado y empujarlo hacia la cama "Si sientes lo mismo, Asbjorn, ahora es el momento de decirlo. Si en verdad me odias, voy a cumplir mi promesa y ya no te molestaré. Pero por favor, ya no dudes de mi amor"

"**¡Basta!** ¡Suéltame!" gritó Asbjorn, intentando zafarse "¡No puedo aclarar nada así…!"

Al oír eso, Ludovik soltó su agarre y su primo se acurrucó contra sí mismo en su cama. El rubio sólo lo miró unos momentos, hasta que el menor murmuró algo que Ludovik no llegó a comprender "¿Qué?"

"… Que no te odio, imbécil… O bueno, tal vez un poco, pero… No del todo…" Asbjorn ocultó su rostro sonrojado detrás de sus rodillas. Por eso no supo que Ludovik se había acercado hasta que sintió su brazos envolverlo con ternura.

"Asbjorn, eres imposible…" murmuró el rubio, conteniendo una suave risa. Ludovik no esperaba la tercer sorpresa del día porque jamás lo hubiera imaginado, por ese motivo casi se desmayó al sentir los labios de su primo sobre los suyos. Y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que lamía sus labios buscando profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Ludovik notó cierto gusto a chocolate "¿… Asbjorn?"

"Callate y come" fue lo único que dijo el menor, casi golpeándolo con un trozo de chocolate.

* * *

Ludovik lo sabía. Sabía que todo saldría como lo planeó, por algún motivo. Y a pesar de algunos imprevistos en el camino, la escena final era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Asbjorn era hermoso, pero dormido hasta se veía tierno. Al final lo había convencido de dormir a su lado tras mucha insistencia y la técnica secreta que le enseñó su padre: ojos de cachorrito. Asbjorn no pudo negarse, pero lo obligó a jurarle que no intentaría nada 'raro'.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse a preparar el desayuno, sintió que algo le tiraba de un puño de su camisa, y al mirar vio a Asbjorn abriendo los ojos con pereza.

"Buen día, mi amor" saludó el rubio con un tono dulce y brulón, besando la frente de su primo. Éste lo ignoró como pudo y le ordenó "Cállate y dame un beso"

Ludovik lo miró pícaramente antes de responder "Será un honor"

Definitivamente, debía encontrar una forma de agradecerle a su padre – _**Y**_, una forma de sobrevivir a su madre.

* * *

Don't kill me 8D *apela a sus ojitos de cachorrito* Espero que no esté MUUUUUY fail xD


	3. Annya x Syna

**3.**

Se despertó temprano para decidir qué hacer ese día. Había acordado con su hermano dejar a sus padres solos y dormir en algún otro lado.

Sentía un increíble deseo de llamar a cierta germana, pero… No podía. No se atrevía, por más que San Valentín parecía un día perfecto para confesarse. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar mucho más, ya que recibió un llamado telefónico.

"¿Hola?" atendió la rubia, y suspiró aliviada al oír quién llamaba "Ohayo, Annya"

"Oh, ¡Syna! ¿Qué tal?" saludó feliz. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa educada y complaciente de su prima al otro lado de la línea "Bien, todo en orden. ¿Y tú?"

Syna no era una de esas personas que llaman por que sí y pueden quedarse horas en el teléfono. Annya sabía eso, así que esperaba que luego de las mínimas formalidades fuera directo al grano.

"E-etto… Annya, ¿me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"Uhm... No, creo que no" respondió la rubia "De hecho, estaba pensando qué hacer"

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono "Me alegra oír eso. ¿Te molestaría venir a mi casa? Y si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir"

Annya sonrió al escuchar la propuesta "¡Woah, gracias Syna! ¡En unos momentos estaré por allí!"

* * *

Japón era un lugar hermoso, particularmente la casa de tío Kiku y su familia. El jardín del frente, la casa en sí, el patio trasero… Le provocaba una sensación rara de nostalgia: ese lugar era como una segunda casa para ella, así como su propia casa lo era para su prima.

Syna la atendió con Megumi en brazos y la saludó con una sonrisa "Annya. Pasa, por favor"

La rubia obedeció sonriente, preguntando al poco tiempo "¿Qué pasó, Syna? ¿Te aburriste de pensar?"

"¿Ah? Por supuesto que no" contestó la morocha, acomodando al niño en sus brazos "Pero mis padres no estarán en casa hoy y yo tengo que cuidar a Megumi… Es tranquilo, pero justamente por eso sería aburrido si estoy sola"

"¿Uhm? Bueno, a mí también me conviene venir, así que gracias" sonrió la rubia "Ya sabes cómo son mis padres, así que Xue y yo decidimos dejarles un poco de paz hasta mañana"

"Oh…" murmuró Syna "Sí, nuestros padres son todos así… Igualmente San Valentín puede ser un día complicado para algunas personas"

Annya desvió la mirada hacia abajo "Supongo…"

Ya sabía a lo que se refería. Ella sufría personalmente esas complicaciones. Sabía que su hermano también… ¿Y Syna?

Fue justamente su voz lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Annya, te gustaría tomar un té?"

Syna… Siempre así de perceptiva. Le sonrió "¡Me encantaría!"

* * *

Syna tenía razón en pensar que un té sería bueno, y no mentía en cuanto a su hermanito: era muy tranquilo y maduro para ser sólo un bebé. Seguramente era un gesto de la familia. Annya no pudo evitar reír levemente al pensar eso.

La morocha la miró extrañada. Al notarlo, la rubia le restó importancia "No es nada… Sólo pensé algo estúpido"

"Ah" murmuró Syna, y luego tomó un trago de su té "¿Cómo está Xue-kun?"

"Ah, él…" la rubia desvió la mirada un poco ofendida. Su hermano era un caso particular "Debe estar deprimiéndose o decidiendo si llama o no a Jan. Tengo el presentimiento de que si pasan el día juntos, no será gracias a su coraje"

Syna sonrió un poco neviosa "Annya… Siempre tan celosa…"

"Syna… Tú sabes cómo es Xue. Si al menos me prestara un poco de atención, me tuviera en cuenta o simplemente **no** ignorara que existo todo el tiempo…" le reprochó la rubia con algo de amargura "Fue así toda la vida, no creo que cambie, pero…"

"¿Pensaste en hablar con él directamente?" la voz de su prima la interrumpió "Es lógico que se produzcan malentendidos si no se habla claro. Deberías intentarlo"

Annya miró a su prima. Syna siempre había estado ahí para ella, y parecía que siempre lo haría. No lo pensó mucho antes de abrazarla, por lo que olvidó por completo que la morocha aún no había terminado su té.

"¡Annya! ¡Vas a quemarme….!" reprochó tímidamente Syna. La rubia hizo caso omiso y sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su prima "¿En serio, da? ¡Perdón, perdón!"

Eso dijo. Eso dijo, sí, pero no la soltó. Y la morocha no dijo nada más hasta que terminó su té, pero su leve sonrojo lo decía todo.

Annya en verdad se preguntaba si Syna era capaz de preocuparse o deprimirse por cosas tan poco lógicas e irracionales como el amor. Le resultaría extraño, pero seguramente se vería tierna.

"Ya está" anunció la menor. Y se hizo el silencio. Annya seguía abrazando a Syna, ésta disimulaba su incomodidad vigilando a Megumi. Caía el sol y a las dos se les acababan las ideas para evitar hablar del obvio asunto.

Pero siempre había una manera de ignorarlo un poco más.

* * *

"Ah, la cena estaba deliciosa" Annya sonrió. Casi estaba olvidando que era San Valentín y que ella era más cobarde de lo que pensaba. Syna hacía eso: sólo por estar con ella y que le demostrara cariño (de alguna manera lo demostraba, al menos sonriéndole un poco de vez en cuando) parecía olvidar muchas de sus preocupaciones si no todas.

Cuando el pequeño Megumi se le acercó ofreciéndole un chocolate recordó qué día era, pero también se derritió por dentro "¡Awww, gracias! ¡Feliz San Valentín, Megumi!"

Syna suspiró "… Insiste en ello aunque le dije que se supone que las chicas regalen chocolate en San Valentín

"¿Eh, en serio?" Annya se preocupó un poco, aunque no sabía bien por qué… Sabía que la chica de sus sueños no aceptaría nada de su parte…

"N-no te preocupes, no es obligatorio" se apresuró a aclarar Syna al ver la reacción de su prima "Pero ya que estamos…"

Annya observó a su prima mientras se levantaba, caminaba hacia la heladera y luego volvía con un chocolate en sus manos "Feliz San Valentín, supongo…"

La rubia la miró feliz antes de abrazarla de nuevo "¡Perdón por no tener nada para ti, Syna…! ¡Sólo tengo mi cariño y gratitud para regalarte!"

"A-Annya… Si eso es más que suficiente…"

Annya observó a su prima. Sus mejillas coloreadas por su timidez, la mirada desvíada, los ojos avergonzados… Toda una ternura. Casi creía que se le estaban ocurriendo estupideces. Pero, ya que había estado en su cabeza todo el día, se decidió a preguntar. Después de todo, Syna tenía razón: no lo sabría si no lo aclaraba.

"Syna…" llamó dulcemente, apoyando su cabeza en la de su prima nuevamente "Dime… ¿Te gusta alguien o crees estar enamorada…?"

La morocha se sonrojó aún más, como si estuviera afiebrada "Yo… Annya, no sé qué decirte. No tengo idea"

La rubia la miró "¡Vamos…! ¿No hay nadie que te haga sentir extraña, tierna, dulce, nerviosa y un montón de cosas así…? No tienes que decirme quién es si no quieres"

Syna pensó en negarlo nuevamente, pero la sonrisa de la rubia la hizo desistir "Bueno… Yo…"

"¿Sí?"

"Puede ser, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero no hay manera de que se dé cuenta, y yo tengo mucho miedo de decírselo… Y no culpo a esa persona por no pensar en cómo me siento, ya que en verdad es muy lógico"

Annya la miró frunciendo el ceño "Sea quien sea es muy estúpido de su parte no darse cuenta. ¡Y tú deberías decírselo si no lo nota!"

Syna tragó saliva, paseando la mirada por la habitación y jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos "… Pero… Yo… No podría…"

"¿A qué le temes, Syna?" la regañó Annya "¡Por Dios, eres preciosa! E inteligente, más que cualquier otra persona que yo conozca, y siempre sabes mantener la calma y encontrarle una solución práctica a todo, y además eres educada y amable, y…"

La menor se estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa con cada palabra que decía su prima. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y le rogó "Por favor, Annya, ya basta. Entiendo el punto, es sólo que no me siento capaz… Al menos no por ahora. Pero analizaré tu propuesta, de verdad lo haré"

La rubia la miró poco satisfecha, pero decidió conformarse con la repuesta y cambió el tema "Bueno, lo que sea… Sabes, yo sufrí mucho por 'amor', o algo así, podría decirse… Pero, recientemente noté que no tenía por qué perder mi tiempo, energía y mi alegría por alguien que apenas nota que existo, cuando podría haberlo aprovechado en ser feliz con alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado"

"¿S-sí? Me alegra mucho saberlo" la felicitó Syna "¿Se puede saber quién es?"

"¿Se puede saber quién es tu enamorado…?" respondió pícaramente Annya. No pudo evitar reír muy divertida cuando vio la expresión de Syna al oír sus palabras "¡Haha, era broma! Pero ya lo sabrás. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero lo sabrás cuando finalmente sea mía"

Syna observó la sonrisa sugestiva de su prima, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Con suerte la rubia no lo notaría.

"Y en cuanto a tu misterioso príncipe…" la voz de Annya la sacó de su ensimismamiento "Ya averiguaré quién es…"

Syna sabía de las influencias de su tío en su prima, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver a la rubia rodeada por un aura oscura…

"… Y si te hace sufrir… el aura oscura alrededor de Annya se incrementó "… Ya verá… Kol kol kol…"

Syna la observó un poco nerviosa hasta que la típica voz dulce de su prima le llamó la atención "Sabes, Syna. Es raro verte nerviosa o aunque sea un poco descontrolada y confundida… Pero te ves tan tierna así"

La rubia le sonrió y, notando el tono carmesí de las mejillas de su prima, se acercó para besarle la frente "Mejor nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde"

"U-uhn, tienes razón Annya…" asintió la menor "Pero ten cuidado, camina despacio o puedes despertar a Megumi…"

"Oh, ok…" respondió la rubia, bajando el tono de su voz. Y entonces lo notó… "Pero ¿cuándo se fue a dormir?"

"Tiene el sigilo de un ninja" comentó orgullosa Syna.

* * *

Annya no esperaba que ese día cambiaran tanto las cosas… Sus sentimientos, su 'objetivo', y quién sabe qué más cambiaría por las charlas de ese día…

Pero, al abrigo de la noche, se sentía segura para mirar a su prima todo lo que quisiera, e incluso murmurarle a la ya dormida joven un dulce "Feliz San Valentín"

Syna era siempre tan hermosa… Pero la luz de la luna le daba una lumbre muy diferente a la del sol. Eso, combinado con los pétalos de flores de cerezo cayendo al piso que podían observarse por la ventana, reafirmaba aún más su convicción de proteger a Syna. Su firme convicción de amarla.

* * *

Ya, no hace falta que me disculpe por ser fail, eso está implícito... Pero sí me disculpo porque este capítulo quedó medio cortín... =_=U (Sorry! Me encantan estas dos juntas, pero simplemente se me complicó demasiado pensar una situación San Valentín-esca para ellas y eso, y...! D: Lo que sea...)


	4. Hillevi x Niklas

**4.**

Se despertó sonriente. Hoy era el día, finalmente, y tenía todo planeado.

Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con su gemelo, y si bien no sabía cómo sus padres lo permitían, mientras las cosas siguieran así no le preocupaba.

Así que tras darle un breve beso en los labios (apenas un roce – debía ser apenas un roce o no podría parar) a su dulce Niklas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó a prepararle el desayuno. Nada mejor que empezar el día románticamente.

Al bajar a la cocina descubrió, sin embargo, que no era el único que planeaba un día especial. Su padre ya estaba despierto y terminando de preparar algo para su madre.

Se saludaron con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y ambos siguieron con lo suyo: su padre volvió a su cuarto, bandeja en mano, y él se dispuso a prepararle algo a su gemelo – novio.

En cuanto estuvo listo, preparó todo en una bandeja y subió al encuentro de su amado.

Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo… Pero tenía que despertarlo. Así que, esta vez sí, se permitió besarlo de una manera un poco más apasionada, pero todavía extremadamente dulce.

Hillevi se sintió obnubilado cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su gemelo. Violáceos como los suyos, pero infinitamente más bellos.

"Buen día, Hillevi" lo saludó con pereza el menor antes de sentarse bostezando.

"Bu'n d'a" respondió el mayor apoyando la bandeja en las piernas de su gemelo. Éste miró el desayuno sorprendido y luego lo miró feliz "¡Ay, Hillevi! ¡Así cualquiera se enamoraría de ti!"

Acto seguido Niklas lo besó. El mayor no entendió bien lo que dijo, pero le encantaba la idea del beso.

El menor se dispuso a disfrutar su desayuno acurrucándose un poco en su gemelo, y se sorprendió al ver que Hillevi no tomaba nada "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Sí" mintió el mayor. Pero Niklas no caería tan fácil.

"No importa, me siento solo si no desayunas algo conmigo…"

Segundos después, el menor alimentaba felizmente al mayor, y Hillevi tomaba nota mental de prepararle el desayuno a Niklas más seguido.

* * *

Luego de vestirse y abrigarse adecuadamente, salieron a caminar disfrutando del paisaje nevado. Niklas no llevaba más que unas pocas cosas en sus bolsillos, pero Hillevi… Al menor le daba curiosidad pensar qué llevaría en su bolsa. Se parecía un poco a su madre en Navidad. Niklas rió al imaginarse a su gemelo vestido así, y se abrazó más a él para disimularlo.

"¿Q' p'sa?" preguntó el mayor al notarlo.

"Nada… Tengo un poco de frío" mintió Niklas, acurrucándose y frotándose los brazos. Eso nunca fallaba en conseguirle un abrazo, el mejor abrigo que conocía.

* * *

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque, internándose tal vez demasiado para el gusto de Niklas, pero confiaba en Hillevi. Él le había dicho que ese día sería muy especial, y si algo sucedía sabía que lo protegería. Como su padre, era fuerte como un vikingo, pero dulce como un príncipe. Sin embargo, se aferró más a su gemelo al oír un rubio proveniente de unos arbustos.

"Es s'lo un c'n'jo" lo calmó Hillevi. Sonrió al ver cómo el rostro asustado de Niklas se calmaba de a poco al ver que tenía razón. El menor suspiró "… S-sí, es verdad… Perdón…"

El mayor lo miró un rato con ternura antes de asegurarle "No f'lta m'cho…"

* * *

Sabía que a Niklas le encantaría ese caro, pero brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro al verlo lo enternecieron más de lo que imaginaba.

El menor pareció olvidar el frío que lo incomodaba segundos antes, separándose de su gemelo para caminar unos pasos hacia el lago congelado, obnubilado por el paisaje ante sus ojos "¡… Hillevi…! Esto es… ¡hermoso! ¿Cómo es que tú conocías este lugar, y yo no?"

"P'dre. V'nim's a p'scar…" la respuesta fue breve antes de buscar en su bolsa un par de patines para él y otro que le alcanzó a Niklas cuando finalmente calmó un poco su emoción y se acercó para abrazarlo.

El menor lo miró apenas un instante y le sonrió "Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien"

* * *

Patinaron felizmente por el lago, alejándose del claro. No sabía si su hermano también, pero al menos Hillevi había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ludovik podía decir lo que quisiera de su torpeza de enamorado – Sabía que era envidia, profunda envidia de su felicidad con Niklas, expresada en cada beso, abrazo, mirada, y que tal vez su rival jamás podría disfrutar eso ni patinar de la mano con su amado. Aunque tal vez le daba algo de pena pensarlo así, ya que él no sabía qué haría sin Niklas a su lado, o si éste lo odiara. Agradeció profundamente que no fuera así al intentar imaginarlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no notó el cambio de paisaje ni las figuras de dos jóvenes a la distancia… Al menos hasta que Niklas le preguntó "¿Hillevi…? ¿Ese no es Ludovik?"

A pesar de haberse empatizado con él segundos antes, Hillevi no pudo evitar la expresión de disgusto que se formó en su rosto al oír el nombre de ese idiota. Insoportable. Al comprobar que, efectivamente, una de las figuras era la de su rival, intentó patinar hacia el lado contrario. Ese día debía ser perfecto. No quería que ese imbécil lo arruinara.

Pero al alejarse notó que Niklas soltaba suavemente su mano y patinaba hacia las dos figuras.

"¿N'klas?" llamó, confundido. El aludido se giró hacia él, aún patinando de espaldas, y le contestó, la determinación brillando en sus ojos "No se parece a él, pero estoy seguro que Ludovik está con Asbjorn. No puede ser nadie más que él. Y si en verdad es él, _**HOY**_, eso tengo que verlo"

Hillevi suspiró y patinó a su encuentro, resginado. Asbjorn era el mejor amigo de su gemelo, después de todo. Pero aún quería evitar a su estúpido pretendiente "¿No s'ría m'jor dej'rl's s'los?

Niklas lo miró haciendo un puchero "Sé que Asbjorn no lo disfrutará si no pasa algo que lo haga entrar en razón"

A continuación besó levemente a Hillevi y lo miró con tal dulzura, que éste no pudo evitar suspirar, besarlo y tomarlo de la mano. Con una sonrisa, Niklas lo arrastró un poco por el hielo hasta que su gemelo se adecuó nuevamente a su paso.

Se distrajeron un poco patinando, sin embargo, y cuando estaban acercándose a donde se encontraban las figuras notaron que éstas habían desaparecido (al menos a simple vista).

Hillevi vio cómo Niklas buscaba con su mirada a sus primos, y sintió cómo estrechaba sus manos reflejando su frustración físicamente.

Un leve gruñido de preocupación escapó de los labios de Niklas, gesto que según Hillevi no debería existir ni en la peor de sus pesadillas. Así que el mayor abrazó al menor, sin importarle que siguieran deslizándose por el hielo. De repente, el menor murmuró "… La frontera con Noruega…"

Fue entonces que el mayor miró a su alrededor y notó dónde se hallaban. Efectivamente, se habían alejado demasiado casi sin darse cuenta. Bueno, en realidad, SIN darse cuenta para nada. Tal vez, tal vez y sólo tal vez, el estúpido de Ludovik tenía un poco de razón… apenas un poco.

"¿… Volvemos? Creo que se fueron" le sonrió Niklas, pero aún se lo notaba algo preocupado. Hillevi, sin embargo, sólo asintió y tomó su mano para emprender el camino de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar al hogar, les extrañó la tranquilidad reinante en el ambiente. ¿No se suponía que su hermano Sea-kun se quedaría allí? Observando a su alrededor, una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina respondió a sus preguntas.

"Me fui a Letonia. Cuídense mucho, papá y mama fueron a Finlandia. Si tienen algún problema no duden en llamarme, y… Si pueden guardar un secreto, ¡intentaré llegar antes que ellos!"

Un saludo y un número de teléfono figuraban en una esquina del papel, que Hillevi apartó con indiferencia.

"Ok. 'stam's s'l's- ¿Q' q'res c'nar?" resumió intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que se escabulló hacia sus mejillas. Niklas, confundido o algo así, tomó la nota para leerla él mismo.

Efectivamente, estaban solos. Luego de una hermosa cita. El siguiente paso - Una cena romántica.

¿… Y luego…?

Niklas sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen mental; Hillevi simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el techo, evitando mirar a su gemelo.

No pasaron más de unos segundos, pero la tensión los hizo parecer horas.

"U-uhm… No se me ocurre nada para cenar, podemos comer lo que quieras…" murmuró Niklas, nervioso, buscando su delantal. Hillevi apenas asintió.

* * *

La parte más complicada de la cena romántica era, justamente, la cena romántica.

Si bien cocinar los ayudaba a despejar sus mentes, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar preguntarse si podrían tolerar la sensación extraña del romanticismo sabiendo que estaban totalmente solos. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, así como podría no pasar nada… No tenían por qué apurar las cosas, podían esperar siglos, milenios más si querían… Pero, esa era la pregunta: ¿querían?

Incluso un roce totalmente normal como era el encuentro de sus manos para servirse más bebida se volvía increíblemente extraño. No podía seguir así.

"Sabes… No tiene que pasar nada si no quieres, ¿ok? Que estemos solos no significa nada. Podemos pasarla bien sin llegar tan lejos…" Niklas observó cómo su gemelo se sonrojaba al oír sus palabras ignorando que él mismo estaba rojo como el cielo del crepúsculo. El mayor sólo asintió, colaborando con la densidad del ambiente. No había dicho una palabra desde que leyó la nota…

Niklas no supo qué impulso lo había obligado a levantarse de su silla de repente y acercarse a su hermano hasta que notó contacto entre sus labios. De todas formas le agradeció a lo que fuera, ya que no podía tolerar la situación un minuto más.

Hillevi tardó un poco en recuperarse del shock, pero en cuanto lo hizo profundizó el beso y arrastró a su gemelo más cerca… hasta que quedó sentado encima suyo besándolo apasionadamente.

Niklas amaba ese tipo de intimidad – Era aquel secreto que jamás nadie creería aún si le fuera revelado, hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. ¿El tierno Niklas, tirado sobre su hermano, tocándolo y besándolo con la pasión de una fiera? Naah, imposible. Tanto como imaginarse a Hillevi correspondiendo a su hermano con una urgencia que sólo el ardor en su interior podía provocarle. No, era demasiado inexpresivo (o tímido) para hacer algo así.

El menor sonrió sobre los labios de su gemelo. Le encantaba pensar que eran los únicos que conocían esa faceta del otro. Los únicos. Y así sería por siempre.

"Feliz San Valentín, Hillevi…" susurró sobre los labios de su amor antes de volver a besarlo con más necesidad que antes. Entre besos oyó la débil respuesta de su enamorado, mientras sentía su mano deslizarse hacia abajo y…

Sacar algo de su bolsa. Un chocolate, que presentó ante sus ojos con ternura casi infantil. Niklas no pudo contener un suspiro "… Hillevi…"

"¿… N-no t' g'sta…?" la voz de Hillevi sonaba como la de alguien sentenciado a muerte. Evitaba mirar a su hermano dirigiendo su mirada al piso en su lugar, y Niklas no pudo evitar reír ante la escena.

"¡Oh, perdón! Es que… Casi creí que íbamos a llegar a un contacto… 'más íntimo', y lo cortaste de una manera tan dulce…" se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada herida que le dirigió el mayor al oír su risa "Claro que me gusta…"

El menor tomó el dulce de la mano de su gemelo y buscó en su bolsillo uno propio: un corazón de chocolate, y escrito en su superficie con chocolate blanco, "Hillevi"

"Es más, me encanta que tengas algo que ofrecerme a cambio de esto…" Hillevi apenas tenía palabras para describir lo que le provocaba ver a su hermano ofreciéndole un corazón de chocolate hecho a mano, no hablemos de expresar verbalmente una respuesta. Así que simplemente lo besó con ternura, rodeándolo con sus brazos al separarse.

"… Es tarde. Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir…" susurró Niklas con una sonrisa. Entonces Hillevi lo supo – Esa noche no sería distinta a las demás: se arroparían juntos al abrigo de las mismas sábanas y de su amor mutuo, aluno comentaría que no recordaba que hiciera tanto calor en la habitación (a pesar del invernal frío), y acto seguido procederían a seguir sus instintos para calmar sus hormonas alborotadas. Luego un último beso de buenas noches, mucho más tierno que los anteriores, y se dormirían abrazados.

Así los encontraría la mañana siguiente, igual que siempre, y ellos sabrían que si bien tal vez desperdiciaron una oportunidad de dar el siguiente paso, tenían años, décadas, siglos por delante. Juntos. Para dar _miles_ de pasos al lado de su alma gemela.

* * *

Ok, creo que esto parece más un rejunte de escenitas que un fic... xD Pero mueno, espero que les guste : (y no, como no sé mucho de estos dos como que me inventé casi todo xD ... "Licencia artística" plz? *ojitos de cachorrito abandonado*)


	5. Camillo x Alphonse

Nota: Como está medio choto y no puedo tachar cosas, simplemente las pongo entre paréntesis... Pero sepan que lamento la pérdida de tan fiel aliado como es el tachado de texto *se seca una lágrima*

**5.**

Lo despertaron por la mañana los gritos de su madre (…histérico…), logrando un malhumor sólo comparable al de recordar qué día era.

"**¡CAMILLO!** Pero qué mocoso más dormilón ¿Qué no te vas a despertar?" fue lo primero que escuchó al recobrar conciencia. ¡_Dio_, así cualquier se levanta de malhumor! Pero él no se iba a quedar calladito, no…

"**¿QUÉ QUIERES, HISTÉRICA?**"

No lo intimidaron los pasos que amenazaban romper el piso acercándose a su puerta ni el hecho de que la misma fuera estampada contra la pared de tal forma que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se caería. Tampoco el visible malhumor de su madre podía con él –El suyo era equiparable si no peor.

"Grrrr… ¡Niño maleducado! ¡No sé de dónde aprendes a faltarle el respeto a tus padres!" Camillo iba a contestarle, sí, pero no le dio tiempo "Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo diré _**una**_ vez: el estúpido de tu padre salió a comprar algo, pero en cuanto vuelva nos vamos a España. _**Solos**_. ¿_Capisce_?"

"Sí, sí…" murmuró el joven restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, en una especie de mezcla de español e italiano. Su madre le dirigió una última mirada enfurecida y se alejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Camillo, extrañamente, pudo atar cabos aún a esa hora de la mañana y recordó, mientras descolgaba su rosario del borde de la cama y lo colgaba nuevamente en su cuello, qué día era: San Valentín. No pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano mientras se vestía al pensar en todo el mundo idiotizado y las pocas posibilidades de salir sin estresarse que tenía. Mejor se quedaba en casa…

De todas formas estaba acostumbrado – Sus padres siempre andaban por España, y aunque también vivían con sus tíos y Alphonse, lo mismo podía decirse de la otra pareja (claro que en Alemania, no en España). Así que estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo en casa con su primo…

"Hablando de Al…" murmuro antes de oír unos pasos acelerados y unos ruidos de lloriqueo acercarse a su, aún abierta (y lo más divertido es que no se había dado cuenta) puerta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado en su cama otra vez, pero ahora con el peso extra de un rubio acurrucado llorando contra su pecho "¡Woah, Cami! ¡Tío Lovi da miedo, **mucho miedo**…!"

Camillo intentó enderezarse, pero con su primo encima apenas logró sentarse "¡Alphonse! ¿Podrías salirte de encima?"

El día ya había empezado lo suficientemente mal, ¿y ahora esto? Camillo esperaba que Alphonse, siendo el tierno niño que era, no notara lo nervioso que lo ponía tenerlo tan cerca… Y afortunadamente, lo ignoraba por completo "¡P-pero…! ¡Cami~! ¡Estoy asustado…!"

"¿Asustado? ¿De _**qué**_? Llevas siglos viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mis padres, deberías saber que má es histérico por ambos…" suspiró el mayor, golpeándose nuevamente la frente, pero con más suavidad, como para no alterar a su ya muy nervioso primo. Éste lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y una increíble cara de perrito mojado "¡Igual me da miedo…!"

Camillo suspiró una vez más, intentando no gritarle al rubio, y en lugar de descargarse como deseaba lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos con cuidado murmurando un muy harto "Ya, ya…"

Sorprendentemente, su poco esfuerzo resultó bastante bien y rápido, y al poco tiempo Alphonse dejó de llorar para sonreír mansamente ante el contacto.

"… Al…"

"¿Sí…?"

"¿Me puedo terminar de vestir, ahora…?"

* * *

'Sí', había dicho el imbécil. 'Sí', pero a Camillo se le había olvidado que la privacidad no existía para ellos. Y normalmente eso no hubiera sido un problema. No normalmente… Pero sí lo era cuando sus 'regiones vitales' se habían estimulado demasiado…

Suerte que Alphonse era un estúpido.

No se le dificultó tanto como creía terminar de vestirse mientras el rubio hablaba, pero el problema se presentó acompañado de una tierna sonrisa cuando a su primo se le ocurrió (sólo porque Dios se enojó con él, seguro ahora no sólo su día sino su vida enterar sería un desastre) que quería peinarlo. A él. Sabiendo _perfectamente_ de la magia que provocaba tocar su rulo y la contramagia que la parte conciente de Camillo le brindaría como reacción – un tornado napolitano como mínimo. Pero el rubio insistía, y… aggghhh, ¿por qué no podía negarle nada a esos ojitos azules (todavía un poco enrojecidos por el llanto)?

Afortunadamente la única incomodidad que sintió Camillo mientras su primo cumplía su capricho fue la humillación que le producía su corazón latiendo fuertemente debido a la escasa distancia entre ellos y la extraña felicidad que le brindaba el afectuoso gesto…

"Cami…"

Suspiró, intentando sonar exasperado pero delatándose totalmente con algo que parecía más una exhalación relajada "… Veo que no vas a dejar de llamarme así…"

"Uhm, perdón" y una risa casi leve, avergonzada "Ehm, ¿me acompañarías a…?"

Y Camillo no pudo escuchar bien el resto. Algo de ir a hacer algo, pero no lo entendió bien "¿… Qué?"

"Si me acompañarías a…" de nuevo la última parte se perdía en un inaudible murmullo, pero al ver las mejillas de su primo coloreadas como sus amados tomates, Camillo no pudo evitar imitarlo antes de pedir, con toda la paciencia que pudo "Al, si no escucho lo que quieres no puedo responderte si lo haré o no"

"¿Vamos a tomar gelato?" finalmente dijo el rubio, instantes antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho del otro. Camillo podía sentir la desagradable sensación que le producía su sangre al acumularse de golpe en sus mejillas y la temperatura en el rostro de su primo contra su corazón. Rogó al cielo que el rubio estuviera demasiado avergonzado para oír cómo latía con desesperación, y rezó un poco para que al contestar su voz no lo delatara "¿… Ahora?"

El rubio sólo asintió, moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de su primo. Estaba… ¿temblando? Camillo lo abrazó instintivamente al comprobar que sí, y dijo, esperando no sonar muy cruel "Pero Al, ¡sabes cuánto odio salir en San Valentín! Todos de la mano, y si hay alguna señorita sola, ¡seguro está enamorada y esperando declararse…! Además, hace frío y…"

Creyó haber oído algo de parte de Alphonse pero no lo entendió bien. Camillo miró hacia abajo antes de levantar con una mano el rostro del rubio, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las mejillas color tomate "¿_Cosa_, Al?"

"… Per favore…" era un murmullo. Muy débil. Camillo no sabía si lo había oído o lo imaginó al leer sus labios. De todas formas, ver así a su primo le quitaba todo deseo de negarse, si bien de verdad odiaba salir, odiaba San Valentín, y además seguro se vería tan gay, y además… Un momento, **¿****¿se suponía que fuese una cita****?**

"… Bueno, está bien" y un suspiro. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había accedido, y sin notarlo su rostro adoptó el color en común de las banderas de sus padres… "¡Pero más te vale que sea rápido…!"

Camillo de verdad quería, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer aún más al ver cómo el rostro de su primo se iluminaba con una sonrisa mucho más sincera que los improperios que escaparon de su boca al sentir cómo volvía a tumbarlo sobre su cama.

* * *

"¿… Ya podemos irnos…?"

Casi una hora después, Camillo se sorprendía a sí mismo esperando a su primo en un sillón de la sala de estar. ¿Por qué había aceptado, de nuevo…?

"¡Waah, ya va, ya va…!" fue la apurada respuesta que obtuvo mientras unos acelerados pasos bajando la escalera lo sacaban de su aburrido ensimismamiento. Al girar la cabeza para mirar a quien le hablaba, su corazón dio un vuelco y tal vez hasta se detuvo por un segundo (no estaba muy seguro, ese órgano era lo último a lo que le estaba prestando atención) – Alphonse se veía… ¿Más lindo de lo normal? Un esfuerzo por ser extra abrazable que tal vez le molestaba demasiado…

"… Vamos" dijo secamente el mayor, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta. El rubio aprovechó el tiempo que le tomó abrir la puerta para aferrarse a su brazo con más cariño del absolutamente necesario.

* * *

Caminar por Roma nunca se le había hecho tan complicado. Conocía esas calles como la palma de su mano, tenía muy en cuenta (por no decir que ya estaba acostumbrado) la obsesión de Alphonse de caminar aferrado a su brazo si tenía suerte, a su mano si se encontraba particularmente afectuoso, y el lugar al que se dirigían era la misma casa de gelato de siempre, en la cual calmaban su dulce adicción habitualmente. Sin embargo, la fecha particular, el ambiente tan empalagoso y la forma en la que los miraban las pocas personas que no estaban encapsuladas en sus delirios amorosos (también conocidos como 'comerciantes') lo hacían tan diferente del rutinario recorrido…

Su corazón latía de una forma que le hacía pensar que quería matarlo, su rostro había adoptado un tono carmesí prácticamente crónico y su temperatura interna contrastaba _mucho_ con el frío del ambiente nevado. La última mirada que le dirigió a su primo y la sonrisa con la que le respondió éste lo convencieron de no volver a intentarlo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio por llamar su atención.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente una tortura, pero al menos Alphonse lo distraía hablando de cosas poco serias, como siempre, que a veces pintaban una sonrisa en sus labios ocultos tras su bufanda, como _casi_ siempre…

Camillo quería decirse a sí mismo, convencerse aunque ni él mismo se creía, que si ignoraba las estupideces que le comentaba su primo era porque de verdad no le interesaban y no porque… Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele que no le prestaba atención a las palabras sólo porque la dulce voz que las pronunciaba lo embelesaba hasta la idiotez? Claro que no. Era porque Alphonse sólo sabía decir estupideces, nada más.

"Cami. ¿Qué quieres tú?"

Fue entonces que notó que Alphonse ya no estaba diciendo idioteces ni se las estaba diciendo a él, y además ya estaban en la casa de gelato. La confusión y los nervios no lo dejaban pensar mucho así que, recordando que era además una dulcería, sugirió algo simple "Con un Baci estaría bien"

Alphonse lo miró confundido un instante antes de sonreírle y responder con ternura "Bueno, Cami, pero no ahora"

Le tardó menos de una milésima de segundo entender, enrojecer más todavía (de ser eso posible) y prácticamente gritarle "¡E-estúpido, no me refería a eso…!"

Al oírlo, su primo murmuró un leve 'oh' como si de repente hubiera recordado algo muy importante, se sonrojó violentamente y a una velocidad poco común en él, y desvió su mirada hacia el piso un rato antes de volver a hablar con el empleado que lo atendía.

Camillo necesitaba distraerse al menos un poco de su primo, así que se dispuso a buscar en sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar. Después de todo, y a pesar de todo, él siempre pagaba por los dos (y aunque tío Ludwig se avergonzara muchísimo, Alphonse no podía evitar sentirse feliz y halagado de que siempre lo invitaran con una sonrisa como único pago).

* * *

Podían permanecer allí, en la hermosa casa de gelato aclimatada de forma hermosa, casi poética, o volver al frío paisaje nevado para caminar tomados de la mano como todas las estúpidas parejitas.

¿A qué no adivinan qué pidió Alphonse?

En serio, cuando notó que se le había acabado la poca y de por sí horrible suerte que tenía al sentir como su primo lo tomaba de la mano deseó (como otras tantas veces que su debilidad lo había sorprendido) volverse ciego para que el rubio ya no pudiera controlarlo con su mirada (porque, de verdad, ¿lo hacía a propósito o qué?). Después pensó que de todas formas aunque no pudiera verlo se lo imaginaría, así que supuso que mejor no perder un valioso sentido por estupideces (porque eso eran, estupideces – Su primo no podría confundirlo a propósito, era demasiado tonto como para que se le cruzara por la cabeza la simple idea).

Decidió dejar de pensar porque se estaba frustrando bastante, y le pareció mejor concentrarse en el sabor dulce del bombón. Dulce como… ¡Como el chocolate, por supuesto!

'Qué idiota que me estoy poniendo… ¿la estupidez será contagiosa…?' pensó, y recordándose que se había prometido no pensar más para evitar enojarse consigo mismo, decidió (porque era lo único que quedaba, claro) mirar un poco al rubio… ¡Para controlar que estuviera bien, claro!

Pero alguien que comía así su gelato simplemente _no podía_ estar bien. Al menos no de la cabeza. O de la decencia…

"A-Al…" murmuró, intentando no sonar nervioso y fallando estrepitosamente "¿Podrías no hacer eso…?"

El rubio lo miró confundido pero no se detuvo "¿Qué cosa?"

Camillo sólo lo señaló mientras giraba su rostro para ocultar la expresión avergonzada que apareció en el mismo al ver como su primo lamía tranquilamente su gelato. El rubio, sorprendentemente brillante, respondió "Oh. Pero Cami, tú también comes así el gelato… Y te entiendo, porque es más rico así, pero…"

Y esa breve chispa de comprensión se extinguió entre más estupideces de esas que sólo Alphonse sabía decir, mientras Camillo se recordaba a sí mismo que su primo tenía razón y mejor se callaba. Después de todo, ese era el motivo de que ese día rechazara la hermosa idea de comer gelato y se decidiera por un bombón de nombre vergonzoso pero sabor bastante bueno en lugar de saciar su adicción junto a su primo (es que, en serio, ¿gelato en pleno invierno? La sección de gelatería de esa dulcería sólo permanecía abierta en época fría por ellos y sus familias… Y sin embargo era un negocio muy rentable).

Unos minutos después el mayor notó que el rubio había dejado de hablar para concentrarse nuevamente en degustar su gelato. También notó que no estaban caminando exactamente hacia su casa…

"¿… Al? ¿A dónde vamos?"

Alphonse lo miró pensativo, la duda plasmada en sus ojos azules "Uhm, no sé… ¿A algún lugar lindo? Tal vez la plaza, o el parque o…"

"No Al, no te estoy preguntando a donde quieres ir" suspiró y respiró profundo para calmarse "Digo a dónde estamos yendo ahora"

"Ah. N-no sé…" el rubio desvió la mirada un poco nervioso "¿… A dónde quieres ir tú…?"

Camillo se golpeó mentalmente. Ese tono de voz… Su primo no sólo hablaba así cuando estaba asustado… Pero no podía seguir así "¿… Honestamente? A casa"

Alphonse pareció sacudirse o temblar un poco, y aunque amagó a levantar la mirada, sus ojos seguían fijos en la nieve del piso como si fuera una hermosa obra de arte "¿… Y-ya? Cami, acabamos de salir, y…"

"Acepté acompañarte con la condición de que fuera rápido. Así que en cuanto termines tu gelato volvemos ¿_sí…_?" Camillo intentaba sonar firme, pero no podía ser muy duro con su primo y _lo sabía_, por lo que decidió ignorar la frustración que le produjo notar que en realidad su voz se había suavizado inconscientemente hacia el final de la frase.

"Está bien" murmuró el rubio, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar nuevamente "Pero, ¿podemos pasar antes por la dulcería y comprar más gelato para la cena…?"

Camillo suspiró algo aliviado, y una breve sonrisa anidó en sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Hasta que notó cómo su primo se sacudía y temblaba levemente al caminar, espasmos característicos de…

Tomó al rubio de un brazo y lo giró para observarlo. ¿…Estaba _llorando_? Las lágrimas decían que sí, pero era extraño… No estaba chillando ni gritando ni arrojándose a sus brazos reclamando contención, cariño y seguridad. Por primera vez en su vida estaba llorando en calma, demasiado dolor para exagerarlo, y hasta estaba ¿… ocultándolo?

"Al… ¿Estás llorando?" preguntó con suavidad, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta. El rubio volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto directo entre sus miradas.

"… No…" dijo, apenas capaz de hablar, pero Camillo ignoró la mentira y las palabras que supuso serían excusas para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Odiaba cuando no tenía más opción que reconocer que amaba a ese estúpido, que verlo llorar lo hacía sentir que pintaba un lienzo con la sangre y pedazos de su corazón desgarrado por un punzón de cristal, por cotidiano que fuera. Pero lo que hacía a esta situación particularmente desesperante era el no saber qué hacer. Sabía o tenía alguna idea al menos qué lo había desencadenado… sólo que no se le ocurría cómo solucionarlo.

"Al…" intentó, hablándole al oído con toda la ternura que los nervios le permitían "… Tal vez no me expresé bien… Quiero ir a casa porque allí hace menos frío, y estaríamos más cómodos, y... Y porque…."

Tragó saliva. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando legaran a su casa, pero valía la pena intentar si servía para calmar al rubio "… Porque allí estaríamos sólo nosotros dos…"

Sentía su cuerpo hervir, pero durante el siguiente minuto, en el que sólo pudo escuchar su respiración y cómo se normalizaba la de su primo, lo único que importaba eran las manos de Alphonse aferrándose al abrigo del mayor como si quisiera llegar a su corazón y sus lágrimas frenando lentamente.

Decidió romper el silencio cuando supuso que el rubio estaría mejor "… Al… Te prometo que en casa la pasaremos mejor"

El aludido apenas murmuró algo que Camillo no llegó a entender y le ofreció su meñique. '¿Lo prometes…?' La voz resonaba en su cabeza como si la hubiera escuchado con total claridad, y si bien normalmente le parecía una estupidez, el mayor no dudó en entrelazar el fino dedo con el suyo propio, aferrándose a él como si fuera un moribundo ante el último lazo que lo ata a la vida.

'Lo prometo…' pensó en ese momento Camillo, seguro de que no necesitaba pronunciar esas palabras para que Alphonse las recibiera.

* * *

Camilló suspiró al abrir la puerta. Tenía una promesa que cumplir y lo hacía sentirse peor que condenado a muerte. Particularmente porque todavía no sabía qué hacer para cumplir dicha promesa.

" ¿Cami…?" lo llamó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para guardar el gelato y la caja de Bacci que había insistido en comprarle (con _su_ propio dinero) "¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?"

El mayor apenas oyó la pregunta, demasiado distraído pensando, pero, imaginándola, respondió un dudoso "Ah… ¿Pasta?"

Igualmente era la respuesta a casi cualquier pregunta que le hiciera el rubio desde la cocina. Al recordar lo bien que cocinaba su primo, s le ocurrió que podía confiarle toda la comida a él y preocuparse por cumplir su tonta promesa mientras…

"Bien, Camillo…" se murmuró a sí mismo "Manos a la obra…"

* * *

Camillo se sentía bastante satisfecho con su trabajo. La mesa estaba dispuesta de manera prolija (pero para nada romántica), cubierta con un fino mantel rojo bordado con hilos dorados, dos platos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata, y dos elegantes copas de cristal a ambos lados de una botella de vino de primera marca (de esas que su madre ocultaba de su padre por motivos que no quería recordar). No podía esperar a ver la cara de su primo cuando lo viera…

Y en efecto, cuando Alphonse salió de la cocina con una fuente de _spaghetti a la bolognesa_, ni siquiera intentó disimular su asombro. Ni bien dejó los platos sobre la mesa (la pasta es un asunto _muy_ serio) se abalanzó contra Camillo, casi tirándolo al piso, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Apenas unos segundos después, sin embargo, se separó un poco de su primo para sonreírle y comentar, sus brazos aún entrelazados tras el cuello del mayor "¿Sabes que le falta a esto para ser _perfecto_? ¡Velas!"

Acto seguido corrió a buscar las mismas, dejando a un shockeado Camillo maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿De verdad Alphonse estaba buscando un desenlace romántico…?

Cualquier duda fue inmediatamente despejada cuando se apagaron las luces y el menor se acercó a la mesa para depositar dos velas rojas en su superficie "Así está mejor"

El rubio se sentó y prácticamente lo obligó a acomodarse en la silla ubicada del otro lado jalándolo de las manos hacia abajo. Jamás lo admitiría, o al menos no sin una buena cantidad de alcohol en sangre, pero a veces agradecía que Alphonse fuera tan simple. La vergüenza prácticamente no existía para él, si bien Camillo sabía que podía ser tímido a veces, y era tan inocente que lo único que hacía si lo miraba mucho era sonreírle o a lo sumo devolverle la mirada. Y eso (sonreírle _**y**_ fijar sus ojos azules en él) fue exactamente lo que hizo al sentir la mirada de su primo reposando insistentemente sobre su persona "¿Verdad que está muy rico?"

Camillo permitió que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente sobre el cristal de su copa como única respuesta. La comida del rubio _siempre_ era buena (Alphonse tenía sus talentos, debía admitirlo, aunque probablemente el único verdaderamente útil era ese mismo), no era necesario que lo halagara para que el otro supiera lo que pensaba.

La cena pasó sin muchas complicaciones, pero cuando el rubio se levantó a buscar el postre Camillo no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese tipo de velada satisfacía las expectativas de su primo. Se veía feliz, pero…

Pero nada, porque lo próximo que supo fue que unas delicadas manos lo privaban de la escasa luz de las velas para dejarlo totalmente a oscuras "¿… A-Al…?"

Camillo ni siquiera intentó disimular el espasmo que le provocó sentir al lado de su oído la suave voz de su primo murmurando "_Buon San Valentino_, Camillo"

Después de tantos años sonaba extraño que el rubio lo llamara por su nombre completo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar algo más antes de que las manos del menor se retiraran de su rostro y le ofrecieran un chocolate prolijamente decorado con un borde de rosas de chocolate blanco y un copo de crema en la punta.

Segundos luego del shock inicial, Camillo se encontró besando con lo que sólo podía calificar como desesperación contenida por años al rubio, que lo correspondía con una pasión mucho más tranquila (o tal vez sólo menos impaciente).

Cuando finalmente pudo pensar, el mayor tomó uno de los bombones que le había regalado su primo y le susurró lo más románticamente que pudo "_Buon San Valentino_, Alphonse"

El rubio le sonrió como sólo él podía, y cuando Camillo creyó que simplemente caería muerto, Alphonse se aseguró de que al menos cayera "… Uhm, Cami… ¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy…?"

Dicho y hecho, lo siguiente que vio fue su hermoso piso de cerámicas desde un plano demasiado cercano. Y aunque a esa distancia no era difícil admirar su belleza, Camillo jamás las había odiado tanto.

"¡A-Al…!" murmuró levantándose, en un tono que por sí sólo ya rogaba piedad. No era raro que durmieran juntos, de hecho era bastante común, pero… Después de lo que había pasado… "¿Estás totalmente seguro…? O sea… ¿Es _**necesario**_…?"

"¿N-no quieres…?" el dolor en los ojos color cielo del rubio lo hicieron corregirse más rápido de lo que a su orgullo le gustaba "¡N-no, no es eso Al…! ¡Es que yo…!"

Suspiró. El asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos… "B-bueno, está bien. Pero dormiremos en _mí_ habitación, ¡así que ve a bañarte antes, a ponerte algún pijama o algo así y a buscar un abrigo para mañana! ¿_Capisce_?"

"¡Sí!" fue la única respuesta del sonriente rubio antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. Camillo, por su parte, suspiró nuevamente y se encaminó a la suya.

* * *

Camillo también se había bañado, por motivos obvios y razones no tan obvias para cualquiera, pero como le tardaba mucho menos que a su primo (particularmente porque él sólo se aseaba y ya, el rubio disfrutaba cada segundo de su ducha y hasta cantaba felizmente) todavía le quedaba un buen tiempo para rezar antes de condenarse al infierno.

Así que tomó su rosario entre sus manos y se decidió a disculparse por adelantado por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Porque podrían pasar _muchas_. Oh sí, esa situación daba muchas posibilidades de cosas raras…

"_Dio_… ¡No puedo más…!" murmuró frustrado, colgando su rosario de uno de los extremos de la cama como todas las noches. Entrelazó sus manos y, aún arrodillado, susurró "_Per favore, Dio_… No quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero si esta es una broma es de muy mal gusto…"

No había pasado un segundo cuando aclaró, nervioso "¡E-es decir…! No sé si esto es una prueba (que en cuyo caso estoy fallando miserablemente) o un castigo porque mis sentimientos te ofenden… Pero en cualquier caso, te ruego que dejes al margen a Alphonse. Yo soportaría cualquier castigo por ambos si sé que él estará a salvo…"

Respiró y suspiró. ¿Por qué pensaba que a Dios le importaba? Seguro tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Pero aún con esa idea en mente suplicó "Por favor, si he pecado o voy a hacerlo jamás permitas que sea lastimando a Alphonse. Yo… no sé si esto que siento es algo puro, pero no permitas que le haga daño a ese idiota… Él no lo merece, no merece que lo hiera ni que pervierta su inocencia ni nada de eso…"

Antes de abrir los ojos, murmuró casi aliviado "Supongo que sólo era eso… Aunque, podría pedirte que me des una señal si puedes para saber qué tan puro es mi amor por Al… Pero, ¡no es necesario si no quieres!"

Luego de persignarse se levantó, dispuesto a meterse en su cama, pero no fue necesario el esfuerzo, ya que Alphonse lo tumbó sobre la misma con una fuerza impensable en él (en serio, si no lo hubiera sentido en carne propia, Camillo tampoco lo creería) "¡Cami! ¡Eres tan tierno…!"

Y entonces el mayor reaccionó "**¡A-Alphonse! **_**¿C-c-c-cuánto oíste?**_"

Aún encima suyo, el rubio giró sus ojos pensativo antes de responder un simple "¿Creo que todo…?"

Camillo se sintió desmayar. Punto. Eso era todo, era lo único que sentía en ese momento. El rubio lo miró preocupado al notarlo "¿Cami, estás bien?"

Al ver que su primo no respondía, el menor tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho "¿Lo sientes, Cami? No sé tú, pero esa es la única señal que yo necesito para estar seguro de que te amo. Y Dios apoya el amor porque él es amor, ¿no? Así que no creo que lo que siento lo enfurezca. No digo que lo apruebe tampoco, no puedo saberlo. Pero si merezco el castigo eterno del infierno por esto, lo soportaría mil veces por ti"

En algún momento del discurso, Camillo recobró la conciencia y decidió escuchar atentamente – después de todo, Alphonse hablando en serio no era algo que se viera todos los días. Y entonces lo notó.

A diferencia de los suyos, los latidos del rubio eran pausados, lentos, pero muy fuertes. Era como si su corazón se concentrara más en la intensidad que en la velocidad. Camillo, en cambio, sentía como su corazón latía como loco, casi como si intentara imponer un récord de latidos por minuto, incluso acelerando un poco cada cierta cantidad de segundos (algún día sufriría un ataque, _lo sabía_). Por algún impulso cuyo motivo y origen desconocía, tomó la cabeza de su primo con la mano que tenía libre y la apoyó contra su pecho "¿… Lo escuchas, Al…? Es tan diferente al tuyo, pero es el mismo idioma"

Uno muy cursi, le recordó una parte de su mente girando los ojos. La mandó a callar mentalmente y se concentró en el rostro del rubio, su expresión mientras se dedicaba a sentir…

Pasaron segundos que parecían minutos que parecían horas, antes de que Camillo rompiera el silencio con un leve susurro al oído de Alphonse "_Ti amo_"

"_Io ti amo piú, molto piú_" llegó la respuesta, tan suave como su confesión. 'Esto es tan…. Ridículo, cursi, ya no sé cómo decirle', pensó Camillo antes de empujar suavemente a su primo sólo que él no debía saber que había sido suave y tomar su rosario entre sus manos nuevamente "Oh, cállate… Por tu culpa no terminé de rezar"

Y simplemente comenzó, sin darle tiempo al rubio de contestar nada. De todas formas Alphonse ni siquiera intentó quejarse – sólo tomó su propio rosario e imitó a su primo en silencio, la sonrisa en su rostro imborrable.

Al terminar de rezar, ambos se metieron en la cama y el rubio se abrazó con fuerza pero mucha ternura de su primo "Cami… Ya no quiero soltarte jamás…"

"… Idiota… Tendrás que hacerlo algún día, aunque sea por poco tiempo…" Camillo correspondió el abrazo con calma pero en realidad se sentía un montón de nervios. Alterados. Su rostro, casi un tomate viviente, y su corazón empeñado en borrar esa última palabra ('viviente', no 'tomate' – no parecía que quisiera dejar de latir como si tuviera pocos minutos para desquitarse). "_Buona notte_"

Ah, sí… Sí que sería una buena noche… Con su ángel a su lado, ¿cómo podría no serlo?

* * *

Bueno, perdón de nuevo... Este capìtulo me quedò màs largo de lo que deberìa haber sido... (MUCHO más largo) xD No sé si les jode, pero igual, explico: se me estaba haciendo MUY jodido mientras lo escribía, y cuando finalmente logré algo que más o menos me gustó no quise arriesgarme a recortarlo o resumirlo por las dudas (si lo hacía capaz nunca vería la luz, pobrecillo). Otra cosa por la que disculparme? Me olvidé totalmente de la existencia de Antonella xD No importa, digamos que está en casa de su prima Ali ayudándonla a entrenar pollos (?

Y, errrrrr... Traducciones, aunque son cosas re simples mejor pongo lo que intenté escribir porque no sé si está bien:

_Dio_ - _Dios_

_¿Capisce? _- _¿Entendido?_ Aunque todo el mundo debe saberlo... xD

_¿Cosa?_ - _¿Qué?_

_Per favore_ - _Por favor_ (esta también era fácil)

_Buon San Valentino _- Buen San Valentín, lo que sería lo mismo que Feliz San Valentín...

_Ti amo_ - _Te amo_ (porque no lo sabíamos todos... xD )

_Io ti amo piú, molto piú _- _Yo te amo más, mucho más _(aca no estoy tan segura de que esté bien, pero muueeennnn...)

_Buona notte_ - _Buenas noches_ :)

Y me despidoooo... Esto es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora. Después de que terminé de escribir este empecé el fuckin' curso de ingreso a mi facu, asi queeeee... xD Tal vez siga. Si me cae la inspiración divina del cielo para escribir sobre el resto, tal vez siga... Pero eso después, por ahora chaaaaauuuuu *huye*


End file.
